


Juice (influenced by The Beatles' "Julia")

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Lovey Dovey, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: My intention originally was to write to the melody of "Julia"but I changed my mind and wrote another poem instead.
Kudos: 3





	Juice (influenced by The Beatles' "Julia")

Half of what I say,  
you may not know.  
But I say it just to reach you.

Juice,  
heart of a child that calls me.  
And the stars shall fall  
out of the sky. Helpless prey  
to the intensity of my devotion.

Sepia eyes,  
whose glances make me  
recall dense forests, radiant  
fireplaces and beckoning  
chambers.

The bolts are glimmering in  
the Sun. That's rivaled only  
by the brilliance of his smile.  
Being with him,  
a feeling. Inundating me  
to the point of distraction.  
That I accept,  
with all it's guarantees  
of pleasure.

Bolts stand stark and muted  
against the brightness of  
daytime. With a voice that  
travels to my very soul.  
Filling me with happiness.  
My name, from his lips,  
music to my spirit.

I cannot play my heart,  
but he pulls the strings  
to make it sing.


End file.
